Farragut West station
|cell name =FriendshipMetroUtility |terminal =Farragut West station terminal entries }} Farragut West station is a Metro station and part of the old underground Metro tunnel system in the Capital Wasteland, and exits into Tenleytown/Friendship station. The main entry is due east of Super-Duper Mart. Layout At the first section of the metro, there are no enemies, until you pass the gate, giving you access to the rest of the metro. This will allow you to go directly to the terminal for the protectron. While the door for the Protectron is opening or before accessing the terminal you should take the metro ticket. Next after the robot takes your ticket, he will go and kill the three mole-rats that are just past the gates. (However there is a distinct possibility that if they are all together when they are attacked by the Protectron, that the Protectron could be killed because of its low health bar.) After this you should have no problem from anything before you get to the feral ghouls. After you pass a desk and a locker in a room on your map that is next to a corridor you will reach a set of stairs in an area that looks much more run down that the previous area. At the end of the first set of stairs on a landing, there will be a lawnmower, which will hold one of the components of the Shishkebab. Now you will see a short set of stairs that leads to a toolbox on another landing. After the toolbox be on the alert because this is where enemies start. After you go down all of the stairs, you will see a door that leads to a set of stairs going up. At the top of the stairs you will hear all of the feral ghouls that you will meet in the metro, and you will see four of them behind a cage. Firing an energy weapon from a distance will hit some of the gas in the room and cause it to explode. There are four feral ghouls in all in the room, and the explosion (if set off) will not kill all of them. Opposite of the feral ghouls is a room that has some loot in it. Some of the loot is used as components for various weapons that can be made by the PC. If you can not pick the lock on the safe, then the terminal will unlock it. After looting the room entirely, go to the gate where the feral ghouls were (kill them before opening the gate if you have not already) and go through it, as this is the path leading to the rest of the metro. After you have opened the gate and gone inside, do NOT use energy weapons because there is a gas leak, and firing the weapon inside WILL cause an explosion which damages everything it touches. After going through the gate, you will see some filing cabinets, a door, and a set of stairs. The door is the way to advance through the metro. If you lack the ability to pick locks, there is a key in the first aid box in the room with the loot. This unlocks both the gate and the door. After the door, you will see a couple more flights of stairs, then a door leading to the Tenleytown Friendship Station. Inhabitants * Three mole rats and four feral ghouls. Notable loot * U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes at the bottom of the room with the ghouls, behind a locked door (average) and 3 pre-War books (A'). * ''Nikola Tesla and You through the door opposite the locked gate, in a locked safe ('''B). If you lack the ability to pick locks, the terminal on the desk will open it for you. There is also the Metro Utility gate key in the first aid box on the desk that opens both the gate and the door beyond. * DCTA laser firearms protocol in the same safe. Notes * Metro protectrons can be activated in the offices close to the entrance (C). Get the metro ticket on top of the console to keep them from attacking you. There are also 2 more metro tickets in the desks on the northwest side of the room. * There is a room in Farragut West Station that can be used as ''Fallout 3'' player housing. The room is opposite of the locked fence with the feral ghouls. There is a safe that can be locked using the terminal on the desk. There is also a naval cot behind the counter. * The player can repeatedly lock the safe with the terminal and then pick the lock. This will increment the "Locks Picked" stat in the Pip Boy each time. However, Experience Points will only be granted for the first two successful attempts, and only when the lock is picked before using the terminal to unlock it. * Using the terminal, you can start a "gas flow test" to fill the area behind the locked gate with gas. The player can then blow up the generator to ignite the gas and kill most of the feral ghouls. No XP is granted for killing them in this way, however. Appearances Farragut West Station appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Farragut West station is a real metro station in Washington D.C., although its location is farther inside the D.C. area. Gallery NT and You, DCTA firearms protocol and MU gate key.jpg|Nikola Tesla and You, DCTA laser firearms protocol and Metro Utility gate key Farragut West Station ghouls.jpg|Some obstruction halfway through Category:Fallout 3 Metro de:Farragut West Station ru:Станция Фаррагут-вест uk:Станція Фаррагут-вест zh:法拉格特西站